


Lo más importante

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay algo que nadie en McKinley sabe. Ni el profesor Schuester, ni Finn, ni Rachel, ni Lauren, ni Quinn. Menos que menos Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo más importante

** Lo más importante **

Hay algo que nadie en McKinley sabe. Ni el profesor Schuester, ni Finn, ni Rachel, ni Lauren, ni Quinn. Menos que menos Quinn.

La campana de fin de clases toca y Puck se encamina a la salida. Lauren avanza a su lado, diciéndole que ha clasificado para las estatales de Lucha. Su chica es fuerte, así que le sonríe.

— Eh, Puckerman, no me mires con cara de idiota.

Lauren lo golpea en el hombro, pero Puck sabe que, en el fondo, le gusta que él le sonríe y le diga todas las cosas de las que ella luego se queja.

Pero hoy es lunes, así que, por hoy, Lauren no importa.

— Nos vemos mañana, Lauren. — la chica lo mira extrañado.

— Creí que vendrías a _estudiar_ a mi casa.

Puck suspira. _Estudiar_ con Sizes suena tentador. Muy tentador, de hecho. Pero hoy es lunes y los lunes lo más importante, lo _único_ importante para Puck es otra persona.

— Podríamos estudiar mañana… — propone.

— Olvídalo, perdiste tu oportunidad dorada, Puckerman.

La chica vuelve a golpearlo en el hombro, mientras se aleja. Puck gruñe por lo bajo, pero de todas formas se mete en su auto y comienza a conducir.

Media hora después, estaciona frente a una casa, en uno de los barrios residenciales de Lima. Toma su guitarra y baja del auto, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Unos segundos después de tocar el timbre, una mujer de cabello negro le abre la puerta.

— ¡Noah! Llegas temprano… no te habrás escapado del colegio, ¿verdad?

— No, señorita Corcoran. Le prometí que me portaría bien, ¿verdad?

Shelby sonríe, mientras deja pasar al muchacho.

— Así me gusta. Pasa, Beth está jugando en la sala.

Puck asiente, son una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No tarda en encontrar a su hija, la cual juega en el piso, apilando bloques.

— ¿Quién es esa niña tan hermosa?

Rápidamente la pequeña, de ojos celestes y cabello rubio corto, ríe mientras se levanta, corriendo hacia el muchacho. Unos pasos antes de llegar a él, se tropieza, cayendo sentada sobre su trasero. Puck se apresura a levantarla, pero la pequeña solo ríe.

— ¡Babi, babi! — balbucea la pequeña, abrazando al chico.

— Se dice “papi”, Beth. — dice con una sonrisa Shelby, recargada en la pared, mirando la escena.

— ¿Te has portado bien? — pregunta Puck, sentándose en el sillón con la niña sobre sus piernas.

— ¡Si!

— ¿Quieres que te toque una canción?

— ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Babi, canción! — dice, mientras aplaude, Beth.

Puck sienta a la pequeña junto a él, mientras toma su guitarra y comienza a tocar.

Tan solo un mes después del nacimiento de su hija, Puck se puso en contacto con la señorita Corcoran. Puede ser muchas cosas: un bándalo, un insensible, un patán. Pero Beth… Beth es su hija. Suya, de él. En sus venitas corre parte de su sangre, no puede desentenderse de ella.

Shelby no opuso resistencia de que él visitara regularmente a la niña. Quizás, en el fondo, sea porque a ella le hubiese gustado poder visitar a Rachel mientras crecía. Sea como sea, Puck se lo agradece.

Todos los lunes y viernes, y algunos fines de semana, luego del colegio, Puck se dirige a la casa de las Corcoran, para visitar a su hija.

Beth ya tiene más de un año y su parecido con Quinn es innegable. Pero Puck cree reconocer algunas cosas suyas en la niña. La nariz, la forma de los labios… O quizás son solo ideas suyas, no importa.

Pero, de todas formas, mientras le canta a Beth “Sweet Chile O Mine”, Puck no puede dejar de alegrarse de haber sido idiota y haberse acostado con la novia de su mejor amigo.

Si eso no hubiese pasado, Beth no estaría sentada junto a él, riendo, en este momento.

FIN


End file.
